Pregunta Indiscreta
by Viko W
Summary: Claude es presa de una pregunta por parte de Alois. Él piensa que son celos. Bueno, no podía ser más acertado que eso.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes, así como la serie de Kuroshitsuji son propiedad de Yana Toboso. Esto es de fans para fans sin fines de lucro, hecho sólo por diversión.

**Advertencias: **Ortografía, OoC.

**Pregunta indiscreta**

—¿Está mal acostarse con la sirvienta?

Claude casi se traga la lengua cuando lo oyó decir semejante disparate. Dejó los papeles sobre el escritorio y sus ojos ámbar se posaron sobre la pequeña figura de dorados cabellos. Alois miraba distraído hacia la ventana.

—Mi señor…

—¿Está mal? —preguntó de nuevo, esta vez viéndolo a él.

—Soy sólo un simple mayordomo. No podría responder a esa pre…

—¿Te has acostado con Hannah? —preguntó con voz áspera.

—¿Disculpe?

Alois enarcó las cejas.

—Siempre están intercambiando miradas. Los amantes hacen eso, ¿no?

—Y los colegas de trabajo. —respondió tan indiferente como siempre.

Bufó mentalmente. Vaya, así que se trataba de eso. Fuera de querer devorarlo no deseaba más pero nada perdía con hacerle ver que de ningún modo, tendría algo con la funda de una espada. Menos con ella en particular.

—Oh, de modo que los colegas también—algo en el tono de voz no le gustó. Alois parecía querer alargarlo. El rubio se echó hacia atrás, contra el respaldo—¿Por qué la miras tanto?

—Me aseguro de que haga bien su trabajo. Es una forma de silenciosa de llamar su atención.

—¿Por qué quieres llamarle la atención?

—La reprendo.

Hubo un corto silencio.

—No he encontrado motivos para que lo hagas. Al menos no recientemente—los ojos azules lo miraron inquisidoramente—¿Seguro no te acuestas con ella?

—Absolutamente.

Claude podría hacerle lo que se le viniera en gana. Si quisiera… pero ningún deseo le surgía al ver a Anfeloz. Especialmente por ser su rival jurada en cuestiones que involucraban a la pequeña alteza frente a él. Por fortuna Alois la detestaba. Sonrió internamente. Qué trágico para ella.

—Entonces, debo suponer que si no lo has hechos es porque piensas que está mal—hizo un mohín desdeñoso—acostarse con la sirvienta.

Faustus atribuyó que todo era producto de celos. Él lo celaba. Le agradaba eso pero no tenía humor para seguir con la conversación. Ya le haría entender, más tarde, que no tenía ojos para nadie más excepto para él. Eso siempre funcionaba. El teatro del mayordomo incondicional, fiel hasta el final.

—Temo que mi opinión carece de importancia, mi señor.

Alois le miró un momento, como examinándolo.

—Sí, puede ser—concedió unos segundos después sentándose apropiadamente.

—Si me disculpa, debo retirarme. ¿Desea algo más mi se…?

—De ahora en adelante—dijo ignorándolo—, cuando debas reprenderla, yo me haré cargo. ¿Entendido, Claude?

—Comprendo.

—De hecho—Alois entrelazó los dedos—, envíamela ahora mismo. Quisiera tener esta charla con ella.

—Sí, su alteza. —respondió con una reverencia.

—… Claude—llamó antes de que cruzara la puerta—. Repítelo.

Los anteojos le brillaron.

—Sí, su alteza.—y al termino se retiró.

Alois miró la puerta, escuchando los pasos desaparecer por el largo pasillo.

— "Sí, su alteza" —sonrió—… mentiroso.

Aquello ya no era algo que le importara. Claude podía mentirle todo lo que quisiera, creyendo engañarlo. Pero el único engañado, atrapado en la red de mentiras…

La puerta se abrió y Hannah apareció luciendo sumisa y temerosa.

Sus labios se curvaron. Oh, Claude.

"_Él único eres tú"_

—Con su permiso. —entró cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

—Bueno, digamos que te creo—comenzó diciendo bastante animado—. Pero me consta que entre tú y él aún hay algo.

Ella sonrió coqueta.

—Quizás una riña por usted.

—Eso sí es estúpido—hizo un ademán para que se acercara y le rodeó la cintura—Dime Hannah, ¿crees que está mal acostarse con la sirvienta?

Anafeloz se ruborizó al tiempo en que la sonrisa en su rostro se desvanecía. Retiró las manos del rubio y se hincó frente a él.

—¿Me pide mi opinión, mi señor?

—Sí—pronunció con voz grave acercándose a ella—, ¿qué opinas? Personalmente no veo el problema.

—Tampoco yo.—respondió casi en un murmullo antes de atrapar los labios del menor.

Alois soltó una risita que interrumpió el beso y con las manos la tomó del rostro.

—¿Sabes? —dijo a centímetros de su boca—Lo que me parece inadmisible es…

—¿Sí~?

Formó una débil sonrisa y con sensualidad, depositó un besos cerca del lipstick purpura.

—Que una sirvienta se involucre con su amo. Eso merece un castigo, ¿no piensas igual?

Hannah se mordió el labio inferior.

—No podría estar más de acuerdo con usted, mi señor…

—Quizás esta noche—deslizó sus dedos hasta el inicio del encaje blanco—, tome cartas en el asunto.

—Sí, su alteza…

Así, precisamente era como le gustaba escuchar aquella frase. Anhelante, ahogada en deseo.

—Dímelo una vez más…

**Fin.**

**Notas de autora:** Me siento tan feliz de traerles una viñeta de este par e informarles que pronto finalizaré el tercer capítulo de Luces de Neón. Sean buenos y felices vacaciones.


End file.
